Conventional vessels or containers exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a base assembly and a lid assembly, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the products. The base and/or lid are typically made of a glass, aplastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like.
Such conventional vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing products to be applied to a body. Some vessels include applicators, such as brushes, to apply the products. The vessels having applicators are typically small in size to facilitate their portability and convenience of use while also configured to hold as much amount of product as possible. Although portable vessels exist, there is a continuing need for more and different vessels.